Sweet and Elite
by D011qu33n
Summary: The Rarity episode from MLP:FiM Sweet and Elite told from Fancypants' point of view. Oblviously RariyxFancypants


**Sup! This is my first ever fanfiction! I noticed there was no Rarity/Fancypants fanfics here so I thought I'd fix that. I'll try to keep the POV consistent but let me know if I mess up. Also reviews would be nice please!**

**Also you can find them on tumblr here: post/51431598995/sweet-and-elite-chapter-1**

*This is based off of the episode "Sweet and Elite" and tells the story with a different POV*

As the first rays of the morning greeted the exquisite colt, he groggily opened his eyes to the illuminated view of the Palace. It was a fine view indeed, everything in Fancypants' loft was posh to say the least. He had wonderful taste, which had led to his discovery of his cutie mark and his integration into Canterlot society. Rubbing his eyes with his front hoofs he remembered how scared he was at first, some of the mares and colts would be better off as actual sharks instead of metaphorical ones, and his immediate decision to not tell anypony that he originated from not Fillydelphia, but the small town of Buckstonburg. But it was not merely his talent and "pedigree" that made him the successful colt of today. It was his social power paired with his open mind and sense of humor about life that he gained from growing up "character building". He was talented, "well-bred" and different. The other colts and mares ate it up. They had spent their entire lives searching for ways to one-up one another, and to be intimate with Canterlot's finest, most original, novelty mare made one a marvel in itself.

Fancypants often made and dropped friends like one might drop hats, and no one could find a rhyme or reason as to why he did what/when he did such things. The reason to that was simply because there was none. If he grew tired of a certain pony's hounding and brown-nosing he'd just stop interacting with them until they were in the outskirts of his presence. He was taught that if one couldn't say anything nice, then one shouldn't say anything at all. It may be shallow, but it was an effective way to practice such principals. To be fair, most ponies that came his way only wished to use him to go up the social ladder. It's not like they knew any better though. Most Canterlot ponies were taught at a young age that status as the most important thing. It irked Fancypants how many mares approached him despite having nothing in common with him because of his place, with obvious intentions. He let out a resigned sigh and got out of bed, to begin to groom himself appropriately to meet such a pony.

Fleur de Lis was Canterlot's top model and one of the prettiest mares most colts would ever find. She had a talent for posing perfectly and the camera loved her. But as much as she talked about "us" she really didn't have much else to say. She was pleasant enough, and Fancypants was sure she meant well with her advances, but for all her beauty she was just as faceless as all the other mares of Canterlot. It was almost eleven when Fancypants arrived at the square, so he was early, but so was Miss de Lis.

"Oh darling, good morning! Ready for our little trip?"

Fleur waved from the nearby café as Fancypants walked over to meet her. Before he even made it to the VIP section though, she had made her way over to him and had pulled him close to her. While at first such bold advances had embarrassed Fancypants and made him blush, she had done it so often that now he didn't even blink an eye. He just acted like it wasn't happening, despite the approving looks of the crowd, and replied, mustering some sincerely,  
"Quite miss de Lis. I hope your morning with me shall be an enjoyable one."

*giggle*"Oh darling, we've known each other for over a month now, I _do _wish you would call me Fluer. It sounds so, _divine _with your sophisticated accent!" *more giggling*.

"Well then, let us be off, _Fluer_"

Fluer squealed in delight and pulled Fancypants in for a tight embrace. This was fine, until she began to nuzzle her face into the side of his neck. Quick as lightening, Fancypants jumped out of her hooves and slightly ahead of the enticing mare.

"Right, let us be off then!"

Fluer looked disappointed for a moment then trotted to his side calling, "To Tiffany's!"

They had only been on their journey for but a few minutes when suddenly Fancypant's sight was obstructed by something colorful and soft, kind of…_feathery?_

As Miss de Lis removed what had turned out to be a bag of feathers, a young mare came into his field of vision. She had a white coat, regal purple hair, and a worried expression on her face.

"Fancypants…" she gasped in recognition, even though Fancypants couldn't return the favor.

Dusting himself off, he replied jokingly, "I say, that's _one way_ to make an introduction" flashing a smile of reassurance.

She began to apologize feverishly, "Oh goodness, I-I am _so _sorry! I-I didn't see you there, I've just go so many bags a-and I was trying to get back to my suite at the castle and-"

This made Fancypants stop. If she was from the castle, then she _must _be someone important, but he didn't recognize her. Pulling out his monocle, he tried to get a better look at the apologetic mare.

"You're, staying at the castle?"

Still trying to retrieve her fallen goods, she didn't look at the novelty colt or the beauty mare as she explained after retrieving more air

"The Princess invited me to stay in one of the suites."

This was even bigger news, not even Fancypants himself, the most elite of the elite ponies of Canterlot knew the Princess. She _had _to be a pony of interest.

"You _know_ the Princess?"

"Mmm, a pony with expensive tastes, I see" chimed Miss de Lis, inspecting the purchased items happily before returning them to the mysterious pony.

"Oh," the mysterious mare replied with a smile, "it for an ensemble I am making for a friend. Her birthday is in a few days." As she spoke she proceeded to pack up her lost belongings, including her cat. Fancypants tried not to laugh at the amusing absurdity.

In a rush she hurriedly continued, "Again I am _so _sorry I bumped into you" as she tried to trot away and brush off the episode in the square that just happened.

"I'm _not_" Fancypants called out to the young mare, which made her pause.

He chuckled in enjoyment of meeting for the first time in a while someone interesting. He sincerely continued,

"_You _are obviously some pony worth bumping into."

She turned around to face the famous Colt with a face that went from confusion to joy as he said,

"Listen, I have a VIP box reserved for the Wonderbolts Derby this afternoon. Would you, would you be so kind as to join me, and a few of my companions there? Hmm?"

In shock and awe she questioned, "Me?" pointing to herself with a front hoof.

"But of course my dear."

"Well, I, uh, I, ah, sure."

Well, a yes, is a yes.

"We would love to see you there-ah"

He realized he didn't even know her name.

"Rarity." She answered.

"_Rarity"_ he repeated, noticing how it seemed to roll off the tongue with grace. Thinking of his new companion, he left the square, ignoring the feeling that he was forgetting something.

It was soon after he was reminded of what he had forgotten, for as soon as ponies were out of sight Fleur de Lis charged to him, looking very cross.


End file.
